It is regarded as common knowledge that electrically powered smoking devices can be utilized as a combustion free alternative to existing tobacco smoking devices. These electrically powered smoking devices exist in a plurality of configurations, whose selected construction is generally dependent on the level of portability. One of the most common variants is electronic cigarettes, as known as personal vaporizers. Electronic cigarettes are portable vaporization devices that produce an inhalable aerosol that typically contains nicotine. Generally, electronic cigarettes/personal vaporizers comprise a mouth piece, an atomizer, an electrical source, and a reservoir containing a liquid compound. Of these components, the atomizer is key to the operability of the electronic cigarettes/personal vaporizers. The atomizer is the heating element that vaporizes the liquid compound into the inhalable aerosol. It is positioned between the reservoir and the mouth piece. Typically, atomizers in electronic cigarettes/personal vaporizers incorporate a heated passage that uses capillary action to draw the liquid compound through the atomizer and into the mouth piece. When an electrical current is applied to the system, the atomizer heats up and draws the liquid compound through the heated passage. The liquid compound is vaporized while traversing the atomizer and upon exiting into the mouth piece forms an inhalable aerosol.
While electronic cigarettes/personal vaporizers offer an adequate combustion free alternative to existing tobacco smoking devices, their current design suffers from a lack versatility with regards to the vaporizing compounds. Generally, electronic cigarettes/personal vaporizers are limited to vaporizing highly viscous liquid compounds. This limitation is due to the component arrangement requiring the vaporizable compounds to traverse through the atomizer in order to form the inhalable aerosol. Although alternative means of vaporizing compounds exist, an effective component arrangement for an apparatus or apparatus attachment of similar size and construction to existing electronic cigarettes/personal vaporizers is not currently available. While some variants claim to vaporize dried solid compounds or liquid compounds with a low viscosity, most in fact combust the compounds, negating the purpose of the electronic cigarettes/personal vaporizers.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus sized similarly to existing electronic cigarettes/personal vaporizers that contains a component arrangement that allows for the vaporization of dried solid compound and liquid compounds with a low viscosity into an inhalable aerosol. The present invention accomplishes this through the inclusion of specially designed ceramic heating element that replaces the atomizer and an elastic plate for retaining the vaporizable material to said ceramic heating element. Furthermore, the present invention is provided as a reusable attachment piece for existing electronic cigarettes/personal vaporizers system that utilizes a rechargeable battery source.